This document relates to patient surveys, and in particular, to determining results of patient surveys for patients who did not complete the surveys.
A patient survey, such as health risk assessment (“HRA”), can be provided to patients in a population to help assess risks for that population. An HRA includes questions used to assess health risks such a likelihood of a particular behavior for a patient or likelihood of an event occurring.